The One I Love
by Karou-dono157
Summary: Hi there this is a christmasy thing- i know it is after christmas but i had no time to update.... hint hint my sister and grandma are always trying to see what i'mm doing on the comp...
1. Ch1

The One I Love- RK Christmas  
-Chapter One-  
First week of Christmas  
  
"Hey busu, it's snowing outside," Yahiko was jumping up and down (A/N- What else would the annoying buffoon be doing?) by the window. "It hasn't snowed in a long time, has it, Yahiko-chan." Karou hit him on the head with a spoon. "Owww!" Yahiko shrieked, "What did you hit me with? Awww! A spoon! She's cooking run! Take cov- hey what is the awful smell? "My food!" Karou scurried to the kitchen as she heard Yahiko laughing manically, "Hey, you have to eat it too! Oh no, not again." Karou paused as she looked at the smoking pot. "Something wrong Karou-dono?" "Oh hi Kenshin, I can't cook!" "It's not so bad," Kenshin filled his bowl and ate some "Actually it is pretty good," he smiled to cover up the fact that it was awful. Maybe I should tell her.no she looks too happy. "Really, You're just saying that." Karou walked away sadly. She walked outside, she always felt a little better when she went outside. There was a spot in then woods the she liked to go a lot. Once she had brought Kenshin there.  
  
******************************Flashback********************************* "Kenshin come on," Karou dragged him outside by the arm. "Where are we going Karou-dono?" Kenshin put on his confused face. "Shhh," Karou looked into his eyes as she placed her finger on his lips. "I need to tell you something that I do," Kenshin began to sputter out bits of words and sentences, " I, I .um" He stopped as Karou began to lean toward him. Don't ruin this Karou, you can do it. Karou thought to herself. *********************************Pause**********************************  
Karou winced as she remembered the next part. *******************************Continued******************************** Just then, as their faces were inches apart, an annoying voice rang out. "Hey Karou I'm Kenshin! I'm hungry!!! (A/N- Aren't I evil.they won't kiss, not yet anyway! ;*) "Be quiet," Karou led him quietly back to the dojo. ***********************************End*********************************  
  
Karou would never forgive Yahiko for it either. "Why did Yahiko have to go and do that."? Karou mumbled "Why is it so could out suddenly? I should get back to the dojo.If only I could tell him, I just can't seem to work up enough courage." "OWWW! What the heck did I step on?!" She looked down at the ground. (A/N- Hey that could be a rap song! She looked down at the ground.Yeah, ok sorry.I don't even like rap.) "Damn it!" She could not see what she had stepped on. "That's strange" When Karou got back to the dojo no one was there. It started to snow even harder, so she lit a fire and made some tea for herself.  
  
"Hey Kenshin you think Jou-chan might like this?" Sano held up a light blue kimono with silver trim on it. "I bet she would that I do" Kenshin smiled. "How much?" Sano asked eagerly. "What?" Kenshin asked stupidly. "How much you wanna bet?' "Weirdo" Kenshin whispered to himself. "Kenshin" Yahiko walked up," why are we buying junk for busu anyway?" "Well, Yahiko, we all stay there and it would be nice to pay her back for once." There was a short silence in which Sano looked at Yahiko, Yahiko at Kenshin and so on. Yahiko broke the silence "You should not have to! You do all the cleaning, not to mention you cook better too!" This time Sano talked "And not to mention that other thing" He winked and elbowed Kenshin at the same time. "Sano!" Kenshin blushed wildly.  
  
Karou though to herself, hmmm.where could they be.I think I'll go to the market, maybe that's where they are. So she headed off in that direction. "Hi Tae" she said as she passed the Akabeko.. "Have you seen Kenshin?" Before Tae could answer they all walked up. "Hey guys, what is all that stuff?"  
  
Sorry it was so short but exams are coming up and I haven't started to study yet!!! =)  
  
bieee 


	2. Ch2

RK Christmas Ch.2  
  
A/N- sorry it took so long. and I know that it is after Christmas but, should I continue. This started as a piece of junk! Here are some of my other stories: (not yet posted) CS!!!  
-Kaboom- something I made up during P.E. class, Kenshin/ Inuyasha crossover later on.  
-For True?- Karou Kamiya's dad is a rich merchant. Then she meets Kenshin, a poor man, who is going to work at her father's estate.  
My work, or junk, can be found in the RK R section.  
  
Previously: "Where have you guys been, and what is all that stuff?" Karou asked.  
  
"Oh Karou-dono. we're just um, just buying something for Sano's girlfriend! That's right, that it is!" Kenshin squeaked in fear because Karou was quite scary looking.  
  
"Right Sano has a girlfriend. Golly gee! I learn something knew everyday!" she stated sarcastically.  
  
"No, it's true!" Sano shouted.  
  
"Really, who is it then?" she asked.  
  
"Well" Sano began "It's a girl."  
  
"Lets hope" she sneered. (I felt like making her mean right now)  
  
"Hey!" Sano face was red because of anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Well, I'm waiting" Karou retorted.  
  
All three of the man, well two and a boy, looked at each other, as if on cue.  
  
Then Yahiko got and idea. "It's Megumi" he yelled out the first thing that popped into his crazy, little head.  
  
Karou got a weird look on her face "Ok. odd, anyway I'm going to finish shopping. Can we all meet back at the dojo?" Karou asked.  
  
"Hai" all replied. (Hai- means yes a think- my heads a little cloudy- *bands head on keyboard*  
  
After Karou left Kenshin and the others they continued to buy more 'junk'. (and they all died.. sorry bout that. ya you guessed it, I'm a bit crazy.)  
  
"That was close, that it was." Kenshin had put his rurouni back on smile.  
  
"She's nosy" Yahiko scuffed.  
  
"Somebody better keep her away from Megumi!" Sano looked desperate for rescue. "Then fox and racoon'll kill me!"  
  
Yahiko squatted in a running position "Or there's is another option" Yahiko smiled evilly "You could always hook up with Megumi" and off he went, running through the store, with Sano chasing after him.  
  
"I blame this all on you, Yahiko-chan" Sano emphasized the chan.  
  
"Now, now, must we be so violent?" Kenshin spoke with a pathetic look on his face.  
  
Sano stopped and started screaming "I'll show you violent!" he was now chasing Yahiko and Kenshin "I'll get you two!." he stated to chase them. "Ahhhhhhh! Get it off! Get it off!" Sano was blinded because Yahiko had jumped on his head. He began to run around like an idiot and ran into poor Kenshin! (Shame-Shame!)  
  
Just then the store manager stopped then dead in the tracks "That's enough either buy something or leave!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Kenshin purchased the rest of their stuff and ran out the door.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Sano yelled. Yahiko was chewing on his head.  
  
"Let's see, tofu, rice" the lady continued to count up the items Karou was buying "That'll be 3 yen." (I know that was a bit much- back then- well kinda.)  
  
"Thank-you, I guess,." she mumbled. She tried to put a happy look on her face, but could not hide the fact that 3 yen was all she had. Things weren't going so great at the dojo, business wise. I should probably start heading back now. it's getting dark and the others are probably already there. Just then her stomach grumbled. Not to mention I hungry.  
  
She continued to make her way back home. I wonder what they were doing earlier, that kimono was probably expensive, and I really don't think it was for Megumi. She doesn't wear stuff like that anyway! Oh well I'll just ask her about Sano.  
  
(A brief interruption- there will be some Christmassy junk up ahead- just pretend they celebrate Christmas in Japan-even though it is after Christmas too.)  
  
Back at the dojo before Karou got home, Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko were participating in Christmas merriment. In other words they were singing and decorating.  
  
Yahiko started to sing a song about Sano and Megumi "Jingle bells Sano smells, Megumi had a baby, you guess how, and Yahiko ran away!"  
  
"Yahiko!" Sano screamed. Instead of running after the runt, he just flinched and remained where he was.  
  
"I have an idea!" Yahiko scurried inside and came back with a cluster of mistletoe. "Hahahahaha! HA HAA!" he began to laugh like a maniac. He hung it up in front of the door way. "All done!"  
  
"Hey Kenshin, Karou's coming" Sano elbowed him again.  
  
"Hi guys" Karou smiled "Where did you get all these decorations?" her smile suddenly became a frown.  
  
"We, um, bought it Kenshin replied.  
  
"With my gambling money!" Sano cheered.  
  
"Since when do you when?" Karou thought he was lying.  
  
Since yesterday! I won 20 yen! Kenshin helped me."  
  
Karou didn't realize it but she was right under the mistletoe.  
  
"Hey busu." Yahiko paused "Kenshin." he pushed Kenshin toward Karou. 


End file.
